Through the Years
by Neon000
Summary: Finn and Puck have been friends since they were 4. But what happens when at 7, they meet Quinn. Stories about them as kids :
1. The Duo Is Born

A/N: Well I just had to do a story where the 2 of them were small, this story will progress as they get older and Quinn will come into it too, creating some triangles :D I really like it when Finn and Puck are friends so this is like a back-story Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! But I don't want to go inside, I wanna go to the park!" yelled a very loud Finn Hudson. Carole his mum tried to shush him down as she glanced to her right and saw that another mother was trying to persuade her 4 year old to go inside their school.<p>

"Noah Puckerman! I'm giving you 3 seconds to get inside the school or no cookies!" the exasperated mother said.

"But momma I wanna go to the park.

"Another one obsessed with the park" Carole commented smiling at the mother.

"Hi, I'm Carol Hudson and this is Finn."

"Hey, I'm Sarah Puckerman and this is Noah."

"It's a struggle everyday, Finn is obsessed with the park, and he just loves football! I think I've seen you there.." she stated suddenly recognising the woman.

"Yeah I think I have too, Noah is obsessed too, I don't have much time, single mum and all, so when I do, I take him there since he loves it. It's quite close to our house." She replied, smiling at her son who was currently making faces at the other kids inside the school.

"Me too, how odd is that, who knew we had so much in common?" Carole answered scribbling her number onto a piece of paper.

"We should meet up in the park, the boys can have fun and we can have a conversation that doesn't involve video games!" she smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

Both the mothers than turned to looks at their sons to try and convince them to go inside for the billionth time.

* * *

><p>It's not that Noah didn't like to come to school, he had fun, he got to take a nap, talk to friends and play games but he would rather be in the park playing with his football. As he looked up he saw a boy drawing a picture. He thought his name was Finn. Noah was bored so he went over to him.<p>

"Hey! My name is Noah Puckerman, what's yours?"

"Mine is Finn Hudson."

"What are you drawing?" He questioned the tall boy.

"It's a drawing of me and my mum in the park. I'm holding my football! It was my dad's." he looks down at the drawing and proudly pointed to the brown object in the corner.

"Where's your dad?" Noah questioned.

"He's dead." Finn answered looking straight ahead a sad look on his face.

"Oh, my dad isn't here also, he's gone." Said Noah.

Both boys were silent for a minute before Noah spoke up since it was obvious Finn was the shyer one.

"I go to the park with my mum too, I play football too, maybe we could play together?"

"That would be cool!" Finn smiled. For the rest of the day Noah and Finn talked and laughed and played like they had known each other for their whole lives. They napped next to each other, played tag with each other, sat next to each other while eating the sandwiches and partnered up for each activity. At the end of day Finn stopped in front of Noah and looked down at his feet before he said.

"So are we friends?"

"I think were really good friends" They both smiled and did their top-secret handshake before running to their mothers to tell them all about their day.

* * *

><p>As she walked into her son's room she couldn't help but smile as she saw that he was hugging his football as he slept.<p>

"Finn, honey, wake up, were going to the park today and you can play with Noah." Finn jumped out of bed suddenly wide-awake.

Sarah walked into her son's room almost tripping over his football; he loved that thing to death she thought.

"Noah, wake up, I'm taking you and Hannah (his sister) to the park and you can play with Finn."

Noah jumped out of bed suddenly wide-awake.

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Come sit here" Carole beckoned as she spotted the mother with 2 kids.<p>

"Oh hello there!" she breathlessly replied.

"Where's Finn?" Noah questioned.

"Right there!" she said towards a tree that her son was standing next to.

Noah ran over to him and greeted Finn with their handshake.

"Hey Finn!"

"You wanna play football"

"Duh!"

"Ok so this tree is the line," Finn said pointing to it.

"What are you best at?"

"I like catching and throwing it the best and I'm pretty good." Finn proudly admitted.

"Well, I love running with it after I catch it, so you throw and I'll run to the line to score, kay?"

"Yeah!" and with that they were off and away. They played for a good 2 hours with variations to their positions. Before heading their separate ways Finn walked over to Noah and said.

"Noah, I don't think were really good friends, I think were going to be best friends."

"Totally!" they both smiled and even in their 4 year old brains they knew that this would be a friendship that would definitely last.

* * *

><p>Okay so this was just the beginning, I will be introducing Quinn after the next 3-4 chapters for those of you who were wondering.<p> 


	2. I Got Your Back

A/N: So I wanted to show some bonding between them and the badass side of Noah. Don't worry he'll become Puck soon :P Oh and they're both 6 now :)

* * *

><p>Today was the day the fair came to town. Lima was a small town so when something happened anyone and everyone knew about it. Over the course of the last two years Finn and Noah had been extremely close and were practically brothers. Given both their families current positions their mother's had gotten to know each other. Due to this they were almost always together.<p>

"Finn!" Noah yelled as he ran into Finn's room. Finn was playing on his Xbox as he turned to look at his best friend.

"What?" asked Finn, a not very unusual blank expression on his face.

"Dude, how clueless are you? The Lima Fair's today!" exclaimed Noah, jumping up and down. With that Finn's face lit up as he started to jump up and down with his best friend as they ran down to where they're mother's were having coffee.

"Mommy!" yelled Finn.

"Finn, calm down and use your inside voice" his mother replied.

"It's the Lima Fair today" the boys shouted in unison unable to contain their excitement. Both the mother's looked at each other sharing a knowing expression.

"Okay, we'll take you both at 12, okay?" questioned Sarah.

The boys quickly nodded as they turned around to race back to Finn's room.

"Wait! Until then, Finn I want you to clean your room." Carole called out.

"But mom.." he began before him mum cut him off.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" she said in the sternest voice she could manage.

"Okay, okay, I'm going" he replied as he began to trudge up the stair. Noah looked at him and smirked. It was his signature expression.

"Noah, you can help Finn too" Sarah called after them as she noted Noah's smirk. This time it was Finn's turn to smile as Noah's scowled.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" both the boys shouted as they gazed upon every aspect of the fair in awe. Lima's biggest park had been converted into a vibrant and colorful fair with people of every age.<p>

"We have to go to get cotton candy!" Finn pointed at the stall.

"We should totally try and dunk that dude." Noah said as he looked at the dunking booth with a glint in his eyes. He was definitely the more mischievous and troublesome of the too, where as Finn was more naïve.

"Okay boys listen, Carole and I are going to go with Hannah and I want you both to be careful and meet us by the cupcake stand at 3'o clock when you hear the bells." She explained as she showed them the giant bells that hung over in the corned that woud symbolize the time.

"Yup!" the boys answered, itching to go and play.

"Have fun and be careful!" Carole shouted as they ran off heading towards the booths.

By 2' o'clock, Noah and Finn had been to almost all the booths. On some of the stands there were only stuffed toys so they decided they would give to Hannah; Noah's little sister.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked his mouth full of cotton candy that they had just bought.

"Hey, lets enter the wheelbarrow race" Noah answered looking over at the race.

"Yeah, we are an awesome team anyway." They did their handshake as they ran off to enter. As they stood on the line ready to begin they decided Finn would hold Noah's legs since he was too tall and his long legs could take bigger steps.

"Ready, Set, Go!" yelled the lady in charge. From the very beginning they had started to go really fast and eventually won.

"Yes!" they screamed as they fist bumped and walked over to the prize booth.

This prize booth was pretty cool since it didn't just have stuffed toys.

"How about that?" Noah wondered as he Finn looked at each other a sparkle in both their eyes.

"We'll take that!" Finn said as he pointed to the slingshots.

Both the boys hurriedly took the slingshots as they headed off in search of something else.

"These are so cool, now we can shoot stuff and it'll be awesome!" Noah said as Finn excitedly nodded his head.

"Finn! What are you doing with that shouldn't you have a Barbie doll instead" sneered a familiar voice. The boys whirled around to face Dave Karovsky; they both hated him.

"Mama's boy!" he added as he turned around to walk away with his friend Azimio Adams.

Before Finn could say something, Noah stepped forward and tapped Dave on the shoulder as he said in a menacing tone.

"What did you say?"

"I said, he's a mama's boy!" Dave replied as Azimio laughed. Noah didn't know how he managed to do what he did, but it was like he was on auto pilot, his arm rose and in one swift motion he punched Dave straight in the face. Azimio stepped forward to take a swing at Noah only to be pushed back by Finn. The lady in charge of the wheelbarrow race hurriedly rushed towards them as she stepped in between the 4 boys.

"You boys should not be hitting each other, now go away and I if see that happening again your mother's will be finding out!" she scolded. The 4 boys turned around to head in different directions.

"Thanks man!" Finn said to Noah as they walked back.

"No problem, were brother's, we got each other's backs. Plus it felt good to do that!" smirked Noah.

The boys smiled as they headed over to the cupcake stand.

"I just wish he was bleeding a bit." Noah added as they both started laughing.

* * *

><p>Hope you like that! Please don't forget to R&amp;R! It really helps to wirte more when you know people are actually reading! Thanks to those who actually take the time out to review!<p> 


	3. How Noah became Puck

A/N: So this was how Noah became Puck. I hope you liked it. And for those of you getting restless with the lack of Fuinn, don't worry, it'll come, be patient with me. Oh and in this chapter they're both around 7.

* * *

><p>They were passing a football in Noah's garden. Noah had gotten in trouble yet again today for fighting and just general cockiness.<p>

"I don't get it, what was I suppose to do, if that punk insulted my ma? I had to beat him up," he vented. He rubbed a hand through his short hair.

"I know dude, but I guess you gotta calm down. Now you've got a reputation as a troublemaker." Remarked Finn as he easily caught the pass.

"Yeah, I like it." He smirked.

They were silent for a minute as the ball kept flying from side to side. Before Noah added;

"Except for my name, it ruins it, Puckerman is good, but Noah? I mean seriously, he was a prophet for crying out loud. I mean it even sounds so goody two-shoes 'Noah'. He exclaimed, trying to say his name in a whigh-pitched voice.

"You're right there dude, I know what, you need a nickname…How about just Zilla?"

"Nah! The Inator"

"Ugh, Noaker!"

"Huh? Asked Noah confused.

"You know Noah plus the Joker!" Finn replied.

"Ahh I get it."

"Hmm, No-ah Puck-er-man" Finn said with a sigh saying each syllable.

"Wait, say that again dude..." he said as he stopped mid-throw.

"What, No-ah?"

"No say all of it!"

"Oh, No-ah Puck-er-man." Finn said thoroughly confused.

"I got!" He said, a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be called Puck!" he exclaimed.

"Hey that's pretty cool…Puck" they both grinned as they started to pass the ball back and forth again.

"From now on I'm gonna be called Puck, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman!" he stated proudly.

"Okay then Puck. But it's gonna take a while for it to catch on, I mean you still look like Noah and you'll have to work on people to get them to call you Puck." he said matter-of-factly.

"I've got just the thing for that too."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Finn, its me No- I mean Puck!"

"I'm still getting used to that.."

"Hey, is your mum in her room?" asked Puck, he had made sure to call Finn at his house when he knew his mum would be taking a nap.

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay so you know how I told you I had that plan, well tomorrow, I'm gonna tell my mum to drop us at Lima Loops for ice-cream, but we'll sneak out then I'll tell you what were doing then, kay?"

"Yeah, but what should I do now?" the boy replied excitedly, he may not be as naughty as Puck but their was a reason they were best friends!

"Tell your mum, that my mum will pick us after school! I'm gonna go now, Hannah's awake, see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" and with that Finn put the phone down as he ran up to his room. He really wanted to know what No- he meant Puck was going to do.

"Ma, are we going to the ice cream shop now?" asked Puck as he sat in the backseat of their car with Finn. They both looked at each other.

"Yeah, Noah, but I'll have to leave you there for a little while, while I pick up the laundry, okay?"

Yeah ma, that's fine." They both grinned at each other, it couldn't have been better.

Sarah drove up and stopped in front of Lima Loops as she handed her son some money, she watched as he and Finn made their way into the ice cream shop before she sped off to around the corner to get their laundry.

Finn looked out the window to make sure Sarah's car was gone before he motioned towards Puck to follow him. As they walked out, Finn turned to Puck to ask him where they were going.

"Come, with me." They walked down the road until they stopped in front of Lenny's Barber Shop.

"What are we doing here?" asked Finn, utterly confused.

"It's a surprise, come in and you'll see."

Finn walked in, as Puck walked up to who he assumed was Lenny and whispered something. Finn started looking around the shop. There were pictures of famous people all over. He didn't like most of the pictures he saw; they were all too fancy. He liked his hair; it was plain and simple. As he looked up, he was taken by shock. He just stood there, mouth wide open as he stared at his best friend, who currently had his signature smirk on his face.

Gone was Noah; in his place was definitely Puck.

Gone was his short hair; in its place was a single strip of hair down the middle. Noah Puckerman had a Mohawk.

"Cat got you're tongue, whaddaya think?" questioned Puck, as Finn continued to stare.

"Well you definitely look like Puck now." This time Finn gave his signature look his lopsided smile.

As they walked back to Lima Loops, they got a few stares as people looked at the two seven-year olds, one with a Mohawk going down the street.

"But, what's your mum going to say?" Finn questioned suddenly remembered. Puck hesitated before answering.

"I guess we'll find out." As soon as the made their way to Lima Loops, Sarah Puckerman's car pulled up. Puck quickly said a little prayer to god to help him because the look on his mother's face was far worse than expected. She halted theycar and got out and stormed towards them.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! HOW DARE YOU SHAVE YOUR HAIR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" she bellowed causing many shoppers to stop and stare. Finn slowly shrank backwards not wanting to be caught in her fit of rage.

"DID YOU NOT THINK FOR A SECOND WHAT I WOULD SAY OR WHAT PEOPLE WOULD SAY? GET IN THE CAR NOW. Oh and you too Finn, I'll drop you off on the way." She added sweetly. Finn quickly nodded not wanting to get her even angrier, if that as possible. All throughout the drive back to the Hudson residence, Mrs. Puckerman kept shouting at Puck. Finn just zoned out and the next thing he knew they were at this house, as they pulled into their driveway he saw his mom taking out the trash Mrs. Puckerman was still at it.

"My only son, turning into a hooligan." she shouted and suddenly her voice dropped as she started sobbing.

"My only son, turning into a hooligan." As soon as Finn saw the waterworks he started to feel awkward, thank goodness his mother was rushing over to he car.

"Sarah, what happened" Carole asked as she helped her friend out of the car. But as soon as Puck steeped out of the car, she quickly understood what it was all about.

"Aww, ma don't cry, it's just a haircut." Puck tried to reason with her as he followed her in.

"Finn, you and Noah go upstairs I'll take care of Noah's mum." His mum ordered. As soon as they walked into his room, Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well one thing's for sure, you're definitely Puck now." He stated. Puck smirked, he definitely was.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Please don't forget to R&amp;R. I bet it just slipped you're mind before didn't it. Well I think the review button is feeling lonely so how about we all show it some love 3 !<p> 


	4. When Finn met Quinn

A/N: I know its been AGES. But school started and I was having weird writer's block. I had all the ideas in my head just couldn't type them. -_- I'm not really happy with this chapter could have been way better but im slowly getting back into it. Bare with me please! And please please please read and review!

* * *

><p>Life was perfect at 7. Everyday Finn and Puck would go to school and everyday would be fun. They played and ate and slept. It truly was perfect. Little did the boys know that it could get better and soon would.<p>

"Okay class, today we have a new girl in our class." Announced Miss. Colders. Both Finn and Puck's heads jerked up. It was always exciting to see who was new. The boys were friends with all the new kids but none of them so far had made it into their core group. They hadn't found someone who was just perfect.

"This is Quinn Fabray." Explained Miss. Colders as she pointed to a smiling blonde.

Finn was only 7, so he wasn't really interested in girl yet,, but he knew one thing for sure, this girl was pretty.

"She seems nice." Finn whispered to Puck, who shrugged nonchalantly. Puck still firmly believe that there was something different about girls, they just weren't like boys. He wasn't as open as Finn.

"Can anyone help Quinn out for the rest of the week?" asked the teacher whilst surveying the children. Finn's hand shot up.

"Finn Hudson, thank you." She replied with gratitude. The blonde shyly trudged over as the Finn smiled welcomingly.

"Hi! My name is Finn!" he greeted excitedly.

"I'm Puck!" added Puck, smirking now. This girl was pretty, he thought himself. But she was still a girl.

"His real name is Noah, but everyone calls him Puck, except for his mom. His mom gets-" He was about to ramble on before Puck nudged him to shut up.

"Sorry" he said apologetically towards Quinn, slightly blushing. She smiles and instantly he smiles.

"Well, its break now. SO what do you guys want to do? Puck asks glancing at the door.

"Do you like tag?"

"Yeah, im really good at it too." She beams proudly.

"Well, lets go then." Puck says before all 3 of them rush out the door.

"Finn, have you got your seat belt on?" Carole questions as she glances at her son.

"Yeah mom."

"So honey, what happened at school today?" she expected him to rambe on about something 'cool' him and Puck did together today. They were literally inseparable.

"There was a new girl in our class, her name is Quinn. She's really nice and funny." He started.

"That's nice honey." she smiled sweetly, and so it began Carole thought to herself. Finn would start to get interested in girls. She knew it wasn't exactly that yet, but it would happen soon enough. Her baby would be a teenager! She spared a look at him. Sure he was tall for his age but he was just a little boy. 'Sigh, where does the time go?' she thought

"So, we played tag and she was really good and then we went inside and drew. Together we made a drawing of the 3 of us playing. She's our new best friend. She's awesome, even Puck thinks so. He chattered on.

"Oh yeah and she's really pretty." He ended.

'Yup, her baby had started to like girls.'

* * *

><p>"Hi Finn! Hi Puck!" Quinn said enthusiastically as she greeted the boys.<p>

"Hey Quinn!" the both replied equally excited to see their new best friend. Over the course of the week, they had gotten to know each other well and now Quinn knew everything about Finn and Puck and vice versa. They had also become very close. Now instead of doing everything in twos they did it in threes.

"So my mommy said that after school, she'll take us all for ice cream and don't worry she's already told your mommies!" she let out.

"Yayyy!" Finn jumped up eagerly after hi-fiving Puck. The rest of the day went as usual until home time. The 3 friends piled into= the back of Mrs. Fabray's car. Quinn in the middle. Judy Fabray was glad that Quinn had made such good friends OF course she would have preferred for her little angel to be hanging around with girls but for now Finn and Puck were perfectly alright. They were actually very nice. She thought as she smiled to herself as she caught her daughter's content grin in the back. "Okay, guys choose whatever flavour you want." She exclaimed as the 3 ran into the ice cream shop.

"I'll have mint-chocolate chip!" stated Puck.

"I'll have vanilla!" said Finn and Quinn at the same time. They looked at each other and instantly smiled.

Lots of laughs and half an hour later Finn and Puck's mother's came to pick them up. Puck said bye to both of them before heading out.

"That was yummy." Finn stated looking longingly at this empty cup.

"Don't worry, my mommy said we can come again." Quinn reassured him, smiling her smile. Overcome with excitement, Finn leaped ahead to engulf Quinn with a hug, without hesitation Quinn reciprocated. He let go as he ran towards his mum giving her one last good smile. She smiled back. Now Quinn's life was perfect too.

* * *

><p>Please please <strong>Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
